You Never Said Thank You
by clam theif
Summary: Skeith is mad at Haseo for never having said 'thank you'. So, he's doing whatever it takes to annoy Haseo, including having a brief moment with Endrance. But that's not all...because Skeith is pissed. HaseoxSkeith minor SkeithxEndrance [Yaoi Oneshot]


8D I have finally written one of many .hack fics for distribution on really for distribution. You know what I mean. Yes, this is smufluff (smut and fluff's bastard love child). All credit for the abuseship! SkeithxHaseo idea goes to Akumarayne. She actually helped me come up with this idea…Yeah, the plot DOES seem to be all over the place…but there's a method to the madness! 8D Anyways…enjoy! 8D

**Y**_o_u **N**_e_v_e__**r **__S_a**i****d** **T**h_**a**_n**k** _Y_**o**u

---------

Netslum Tartarga…the unofficial root town of The World, and paradise for hackers…and a safe refuge for Haseo. The Adept Rogue, in all his glory of his Xth form, wandered the town, ignoring the strange comments from the hacked NPCs. They were such weird creations. _No, I'm not giving you things_. Haseo thought as he bypassed one begging him for items

//_But you'll give me things, won't you, Haseo?//_ came the irritating thought in his mind. Haseo rolled his eyes and continued through the town. He shoved his hands into his pockets, grumbling, pretending the Avatar's voice wasn't there. The Avatar had been constantly invading his thoughts more and more lately. It was so typical of Skeith just to randomly butt into his thoughts, as if he had been there the entire time…

Oh, wait…he _was_ there all the time. After all, he resided within Haseo…

//_Haseo_.//

"What?" Haseo sighed with the obvious sound of annoyance. "I'm trying to play this game for once….without being interrupted." Skeith laughed within his mind, causing Haseo to stop in his tracks, his arms crossed over his chest.

//_Turn around, Haseo//_

Haseo grunted a bit, his eyes rolling as he turned around. All he could see behind him was the blank alley towards the bridge, and the random junk lying around. "What?" Haseo asked. "What am I—"

There was a random flash of white before Haseo, causing the Adept Rogue to jump back. Before him, was the familiar form of his Avatar, appearing much like his first form, but his colors inverted, and several golden-orange spines hovering around his back, appearing almost like wings.

"_Haseo!"_ The Avatar cheered as he flung forward at Haseo, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Haseo screamed, and jumped back, alerting the NPCs nearby. The Avatar was tightly squeezing on to Haseo's neck, pleased in the fact no one could see him…even if they were NPCs.

"What the hell!?" Haseo shouted, falling backwards on to the ground, dragging the AI with him. "S-Skeith!?" A few more NPCs looked at Haseo.

The Avatar laughed, his hands sliding up Haseo's back, teasing the fabric of his shirt. "Oh Haseo." He purred, nuzzling the boy's neck in a love fashion as a heart emoticon hovered above his head. "I love it when you're surprised." Haseo struggled and began to pull away from the Avatar.

"H-hey!" he shouted as the Avatar pressed his lips on Haseo's cheeks. "W-what are you doing here anyways!? I-I'm in the middle of a town!" Skeith chuckled, sliding his hands up the back of Haseo's shirt. "S-Skeith!"

"Haseo…?" came a soft, distant voice from behind Haseo. The Adept Rogue quickly yanked free from Skeith, discarding the avatar and finding himself actually running for the one person he never thought he'd run for: Endrance. The Blade Brandier took a few steps back as Haseo ran up to him. The purple haired Epitaph-User blushed a bit as he saw the flustered look on Haseo's face. "H-haseo…I-I'm so happy to see you…!" But as soon as those words left his mouth, Endrance caught a glimpse of the molesting Avatar that was still crouched on the ground, over where Haseo's body was moments ago. "Haseo…is that your Avatar over there?" he asked, looking past the boy's shoulders at the slightly upset AI.

"Hello, Endrance." Skeith said, suddenly manifesting in between Haseo and The Temptress's Epitaph User. Endrance found himself blushing…not just because he was no longer close to holding Haseo in his arms…but because the Avatar that resided within Haseo was between them. He didn't know…whether to love this moment, or hate Skeith because he had taken Haseo from his grasp. "Now, now, Endrance." Skeith purred, lightly kissing the Blade Brandier on the cheek. "You know I'm not trying to keep you from him." Endrance slowly reached up and touched his cheek where the lingering sensation of Skeith's lips almost burned into his flesh. "That kiss was for Macha, Endrance, don't get embarrassed by it."

"H-hey!" Haseo actually found himself shouted. "Talk about getting dissed!" The Avatar chuckled as did Endrance, as the Blade Brandier began to walk past them to the bridge. And to Haseo's surprise, Skeith followed him, still smiling and laughing with Endrance…Proof that the two were madly in lov—I mean, obsessed with Haseo. "Yeah, that was _real_ nice, guys!" Haseo snapped catching up to them as they entered the bridge, overlooking the water's surrounding Mac Anu.

"Skeith…" Endrance whispered as he noticed Haseo enter in after them, the golden sunlight making his hair color a marvelous shade of violet. "I think Haseo might be jealous." He smiled slightly. Skeith's face bore the same sort of smile as Endrance. A breathy sigh came from Endrance's lips, his eyes meeting Haseo. "I guess he wouldn't mind if I compromised for you instead."

Haseo's face reddened, as he witnessed his Avatar completely ignore him, and wrap his arms around the thin waist of the Blade Brandier. Endrance sighed heavily, as Skeith slid his tongue along Endrance's cheek. "C-cut it out!" Haseo snapped. "Don't make me log out on you!" Skeith laughed at Haseo's meager threat.

"Oh Haseo, I'll still be here if you log out." He purred, running his hands along Endrance's slender body. "And I…" he continued, nipping at the flesh of Endrance's neck. "Will still…" His hands wandered the Blade Brandier's body, letting his hands linger at that oh-so-sensitive area between the User's legs. "Be here…" He squeezed Endrance roughly, causing him to scream out loudly. "With Endrance." Skeith reached up and brought his mouth up against Endrance's to muffle the screams. The Avatar glanced over at Haseo, his tongue throbbing and dancing within Endrance's mouth.

//_How much does this bother you, Haseo?_// Skeith asked mentally to Haseo, who was standing on the other side of the bridge, his hands balled up into fists, his cheeks bright red, and a few miniscule tears dangling on his eyelashes. //_Well, Haseo? Does it?_ _Why does it? I know it does. After all…I am you…and you are me. I can sense it in you…//_

"Because you're my Avatar…" Haseo muttered as Skeith pulled from Endrance, who was looking just as flustered as Haseo, but unlike the Adept Rogue…he was smiling. Smiling awkwardly, but still, he was smiling nonetheless.

"H-haseo." Endrance said, almost giggling. "I should join you and Skeith again sometime." He reached to his face, and covered his blush. "I…will see you later then Haseo…" And the Blade Brandier finally logged out, leaving Haseo and Skeith alone.

"You were jealous." Skeith purred, smiling as he crawled up to Haseo. "Well, you don't have to worry now, do you?" he whispered, as he forced Haseo up against the wall. "I'm all yours, Haseo."

"G-get off!" he snapped, trying to push Skeith off of him, the Avatar's hands holding his wrists to the wall. "That's not what I meant!"

"Haseo, Haseo, Haseo…" he said, sliding his leg in between the boy's. "Why do you always try and tell me…that you don't want it?" Skeith shook his head sadly, and placed a soft, friendly kiss on Haseo's lips. "You may say you don't want my love…but your mind and your body…just _scream_ for it." One of Skeith's slender hands traced Haseo's lips, but let his finger drop, and placed his hand on Haseo's chest, directly over his heart. "Like this…You feel how fast it's going?"

"It's because I don't want you on top of me!" Haseo snapped, grabbing at Skeith's hand so he could try and break free. "If you _love_ me so much…you'll leave me alone!"

Skeith shook his head. "You're in denial, Haseo…" he said, wrapping his arms around Haseo's neck. "You can't accept all the love people dote upon you…and that goes doubly so for me."

"I don't want it!" Haseo cried out. "I don't want you to do it again! I'm sick of it!" Skeith pressed a finger against Haseo's lips, a dark expression upon his face.

"And I am quite sick of you summoning me so recklessly." He hissed. "Do I ever get a thank you? Or a please? Or a congratulation? No, Haseo! I don't!" The color drained from Haseo's face as the Avatar continued to hold him against the wall. "I have told you before! If you use me like a tool, I shall use you as one!" Haseo cringed as his body made contact with the wall. Skeith shook his head in disappointment at Haseo, and slid his hand between the boy's legs, squeezing him roughly. Haseo cried out in pain and he clawed his hands against the wall. Another rough squeeze came from the Avatar's hands, this time…causing Haseo's pants to vanish, as was a common skill of Skeith's. "How does it feel?" he hissed. "Having someone handle you so roughly?" The Avatar began to dig his nails, now, painted an immaculate shade of pearly white, into the sensitive flesh of Haseo's member. Haseo whimpered a bit, building up a few tears in his eyes, letting one drop here and there, as the blood began to squirt from Haseo's flesh.

"I-I'm sorry, Skeith!" he cried. "I'm sorry!" Skeith shook his head angrily at the boy and slid his other hand beneath the fabric of Haseo's shirt, as his hand ran up his chest, the shirt willingly opened up for him making the shirt like a vest.

"It's too late for apologies, Haseo." Skeith sighed as he leaned his mouth up to one of the small, but hardened buds on Haseo's chest. The Avatar closed his mouth upon the nub, causing Haseo to groan loudly.

"Nnngh, Skeith….st-stop it!" Haseo shouted as he forced his hips up almost instinctively. "F-Fine! I'll…I'll do what you want…." He snorted. "But…but just this once—"

"I'm sorry, Haseo, but this is punishment. I don't want you to be willing." Skeith began to lap up the slight dribble of blood that had collected around Haseo's nipple. "Unless….you're willing to be abused." Skeith then wrapped his arms around Haseo's waist and hoisted him up off the ground, and pressed him against the wall. The Adept Rogue heaved a heavy breath as he grabbed on to Skeith's shoulders to keep from falling.

"Stop it, Skeith!" Haseo snapped. "C-Cut it out!" Skeith ignored the pleas of the Adept Rogue, and lowered him just slightly against the wall, grinning as he did so. "Y-you can't be…this upset…over me never saying thanks…"

"That's not what I'm upset over, Haseo!" Skeith hissed, slowly sliding a finger into Haseo's entrance. Haseo groaned slightly as he did so, only to her Skeith's bemused laughter. "You don't treat me like another person, Haseo! You treat me as if I'm an object!" Skeith roughly slid another finger into Haseo's entrance, the Adept Rogue whimpering again. "I am not just an object, Haseo! I might be an AI, but you know that AI means Artificial Intelligence! I'm not just an NPC who is emotionless and programmed for certain purposes! I have freedom! I can feel unlike them! And you treat me just the same!" Skeith pulled his two fingers from Haseo and roughly slammed himself into Haseo. "The other players admit you have changed…But not towards me!" Haseo screamed out and clutched on more tightly to Skeith's shoulders to keep from falling. "I've got feelings too, Haseo!"

The scenery of the bridge began to liquefy and drip away, like wet paint, dripping from a canvas, and pouring into nothingness, until all that was left was a completely white backdrop, and emptiness. "This is what you get, Haseo." Skeith hissed. "You get somewhere…where no one will hear you scream." Haseo found his body making contact with what he hoped was the ground, as Skeith pumped into him roughly. "No one ever hears my screams, and now, they won't hear yours."

Haseo wanted so badly to just log out…and possibly, never play The World again…With an Avatar like Skeith, he was tempted to. "Skeith…" Haseo whimpered as the Avatar wrapped his hand around Haseo's throbbing, and bleeding member. "Please…." He whispered softly. "I'm so sorry…" A part of him didn't know if he was only apologizing to save his own ass…or if he really meant it. As far as Haseo was concerned, he really was sorry. He knew he had changed, and he owed Skeith so much. If it wasn't for him…the World would be in a state of total disarray. Without Skeith…he never would have saved Pi, or defeated Endrance, or get rid of the AIDA infecting SakuBo, or fight Ovan…or destroy AIDA…or…

Skeith's thrusting slowed down, as he caught the look of happiness on Haseo's face. "H-haseo?" he asked, seeing the grin on the Adept Rogue's face widen. "Haseo…a-are you…?"

Haseo forced himself to sit up a bit, as Skeith's motion seemed to stop for a moment. Making sure he was able to sit up as best he could, Haseo tightly wrapped his arms around Skeith. "Thank you." He said, still smiling. "We did it." Skeith sat motionless for a moment, and then wrapped his arms over the boy's body, smiling as well.

In an almost reverse motion, the color began to restore, and the appearance of the bridge in Netslum Tartarga returned to itself once again. The golden sunset's light filled the circular room, tinting and shading everything with a yellowish hue. "No, Haseo…" he whispered. "You did it…I just helped."


End file.
